


Desire

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	Desire

\- But what is it that _you_ desire?

Question so unfamiliar to Nasir he does not understand its meaning.

\- I desire... what you desire.

\- No, Agron smiles. - What pleases you?

\- I am pleased.. by what pleases you, Nasir replies. He tries to discern what Agron wants of him, frustrated that he guesses wrong yet again.

Agron finds himself confounded by Nasir's answers. 

\- Nasir! He laughs in his frustration. - Nasir, what makes you feel pleasure? Where do I put hand, mouth?

Nasir's face shows puzzlement and a little fear. He gestures vaguely at groin, then turns hands up in sign of confusion.

Agron sits up beside him in his bed, looks down at lithe body. Dark curls tumbled around face, escaped from plait that held them. Dark skin so unlike the people from Agron's homeland. Small stature but with strong form of flat muscle, growing more defined each day as Spartacus teaches fighting skill. Dark eyes framed with long lashes, wide mouth that Agron cannot resist pressing with kisses. He shakes head.

\- Will I kiss you?

Nasir nods slightly, uncertain smile pulling at his lips. Agron bends to kiss him, first soft on each lip, then firmer, tongue slides between lips. He pulls back.

\- Does that give you pleasure?

Nasir nods hopefully. Is that right? he wonders. Agron smiles back faintly with a shake of his head.

\- Does this? he asks and bends again to kiss Nasir's neck. Nasir nods again, silent. Agron moves lips up and kisses again, and again Nasir is silent. Another kiss. Another. Agron kisses next to ear, and is answered with hitch in Nasir's breath.

\- That gives pleasure, Agron murmurs and moves to other ear, kissing jawline just underneath. Nasir breathes in deeply. - As does that also, Agron observes. He sits back up. Nasir's eyes are locked on his now, the hopeful smile replaced by uncertainty and anticipation.

Agron kisses mouth again, but this time Nasir responds. Tongue presses back, a faint moan sends heat through Agron.

\- Where shall mouth go next? Agron asks. Nasir does not answer. He does not know. Agron will learn, for both of them.


End file.
